Fever
by Spable
Summary: Quistis is on a mission when she finds him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I make no money from this piece of fiction. I do not own any song lyrics that may or may not appear. This is not suitable for minors.

Chapter 1

Quistis Trepe sighed as she finished tonight's make up by swiping a glossy red lipstick over her full lips. Her deep red hair cascaded around her shoulders and neckline in soft waves and her bangs, almost covering her eyebrows, were as sharp and straight as a sword.

She took off her glasses and put in hazel coloured contacts to complete her disguise.

She took a quick look in the long mirror at the back of the dresser and the corners of her lips upturned ever so slightly in satisfaction at the sight of her reflection. She no longer looked like herself, and should not be recognised.

She stood up and walked across the room stopping in front of a long rail with countless items of clothing hung from it. She carefully looked over each garment for the perfect outfit to wear, before finalising her choice and pulling it down from the rail.

Her frame shrugged out of the thin satin robe letting it fall to the floor, and she started to put on her chosen outfit.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "5 minutes until you're up," came a deep voice from the other side.

Quistis knew this was her last night to find her target. Her intel had suggested he enjoyed frequenting the strip clubs, however the rest of the intel was scarce. All she had to go on was a name, barely any form of a description and the knowledge that he was illegally trading items.

Locating a trader wasn't usually a problem that needed to be dealt with by such highly ranked SeeD's, but this particular trader specialised in _extremely_ rare items. The items in question so utterly rare that even _she_ would struggle to overpower the monsters the items came from.

This trader was not only illegally hunting for items, but selling them on the black market without requiring a license for purchase, meaning he was also raking in thousands more Gil from the unlicensed sales.

She had been through this same routine every night in this particular club in Deling City for almost a fortnight, and there had been no sign of her target so far. No new items sales were taking place, a fact she knew due to her having hacked all the local security footage, with Selphie's help of course.

She watched the footage back every evening when she was back at the safe house, which proved to be no use, and actually quite boring. She'd be glad when she was back in her own dorm at Garden, and could occupy herself with something far less mundane.

Another knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she smoothed herself down and exited the room into the corridor.

She could hear the deep bass and thrashing guitar of the music coming from the club up above her.

 _~~ It's hot as hell in here, everybody wants to lose control_

 _The music's turned up loud, the lights, we'll turn them low_

 _Wound up like a hurricane, and my head's about to explode_

 _Can't wait to self destruct, can't wait, to let it go ~~_

She had climbed the stairs whilst humming to the song that was playing. This was _her_ song to tempt her target whilst she was here and doing this.

She waited just behind the stage entrance and heard a smooth masculine voice introduce her.

"For her last performance here at the Bear Claw, say _hellooooo_ to Ruby Woo!" She heard him draw out the word to hype up the audience, then heard furious clapping and cheers as she stepped out on to the stage and in to the light.

Quistis strode to the pole in the middle of the stage and started her routine, with _her_ song still thudding around her. Even though the music wasn't melodic as such, she knew the right moves and sudden movements to captivate her audience and draw him out.

~~ Whoa oh, she hits the stage

Whoa oh, she makes me crave

So come and get my money ~~

She eyed the crowd as best she could. The lights outside the stage were dim, only her figure on the stage was lit up brightly.

~~ I can feel your fever, taking over

Can you see your fever, taking over me

I can feel your fever, taking over

Got a dirty feeling, that you're the remedy ~~

She continued to look out at the crowd as she held on to the pole and swung herself down, letting her hair fly around. From this angle, she could see a muscular man walk in and take a seat just in front of the stage.

He seemed to fit the minuscule description with his blonde hair and wide set shoulders.

Quistis returned upright and went behind the pole to continue her assessment of him. Within a few seconds she had locked eyes with the young man. Recognition set in at once. She remembered growing up with him, fighting with him, _fighting_ him when he became the Sorceress' Knight during the Second Sorceress War.

 _Seifer Almasy_

She felt something in her chest right at that moment. She had always found him attractive, but before the War she never had any courage to do anything about it. Especially not when he was her student, as that was against regulations.

Quistis always knew that Seifer was only the way he was during the war because he had been controlled like a puppet by Ultimecia. His trial went in his favour when Edea made a statement to the world about her own possession, and if they were to lock him up, they had to lock her up too.

Of course, Cid would never have let that happen to her, so Seifer was a free man, completely pardoned by the world. He never returned to Garden to become a SeeD, and Quistis often wondered where he had gone, and what became of him.

She smirked slightly and wondered if she could make this last performance interesting. She did not let her eyes leave his and started to grind against the pole, making sure her facial expression turned in to one of lust and desire.

~~ So I'm looking for a spark, I've got a body to reignite

Don't worry you won't get burned, so don't, don't put up a fight

Push hard to breaking point, and I'm ready to overload

No limits and no regrets, it's time to sell my soul ~~

She could see Seifer fixated on her as she writhed against the pole. She wasn't sure if he had recognised her, but at that moment did not care. She was determined to draw him to her with this routine.

~~ Whoa oh, you're all I want

Whoa oh, you're all I need

So come and take my money ~~

She held her gaze with his with a fiery challenge, and licked her lips seductively.

~~ I can feel your fever, taking over

Can you see your fever, taking over me

I can feel your fever, taking over

Got a dirty feeling, that you're the remedy ~~

She knew the next part of the song would get his undivided attention if she broke her routine. It took Quistis a split second to make the decision.

~~ Come here you naughty girl, you're such a tease ~~

She dropped to her knees and started padding towards him on all fours.

~~ You look so beautiful, down on your knees ~~

She was now about a metre away from him. She watched him lick his lips in such a way that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking for any sign of emotion.

~~ Keep on those high heel shoes, rip off all your clothes ~~

She moved so she was no longer facing forwards, but so he could see her from the side. She ran her hands slowly over her heeled shoes, then up her legs while she looked at him.

~~ You smell so fucking good, it makes me lose control ~~

Her hands continued in their path over her stomach and sides, and all the way up to her hair, running her fingers through it with her head leaning back and her chest sticking up.

~~ Losing control, you're all I want

Selling my soul, you're all I need ~~

Quistis started squeezing her breasts over the thin fabric of the push-up bra she was wearing, still holding Seifer's gaze.

~~ Losing control, you're all I want

I can't let you go ~~

She broke eye contact to put one of hands over her thong and looked as though she was pleasuring herself, still thrashing about directly in front of Seifer.

~~ I can feel your fever, taking over

Can you see your fever, taking over me

I can feel your fever, taking over

Got a dirty feeling, that you're the remedy

You are the remedy ~~

She immediately let herself relax and fall in to a heap in the stage at the end of the song just as the stage light cut out, as if she had been a puppet who's strings had just been cut.

There was an uproar of applause, wolf whistles and then ten, twenty and maybe even fifty Gil notes started to rain down upon her.

She slowly sat up and collected some of the notes, when she saw Seifer still eyeing her with desire. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a small smile. Her breath caught as he gave her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen on his lips, and held out his hand with a note between his fingers.

She took it slowly from his hand, making sure to lightly caress his fingers as her hand retreated. She was sure if the stage light had still been on her face would have matched the colour of her hair. Her small smile took over her face as she walked off the stage back to her dressing room.

On the stairs she opened the note.

 _ **Instructor**_ _,_

 _You have 30 minutes to be at the hotel._

 _Room 22._

 _SA_

Quistis stopped in her tracks outside the dressing room door. He knew it was her. If she went, would he mock her? Or would he want something else? Something _more?_

She reached her dressing room, changed in to some actual clothes and headed out.

 _She was going to find out._

Author's Notes: The song is Fever by Bullet For My Valentine. I was on the bus when this song came on and as I listened to the lyrics the idea for this story came in to my head. First story and I have more ideas and plans for it. Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I make no money from this piece of fiction. I do not own any song lyrics that may or may not appear. This is not suitable for minors.

Chapter 2

Seifer grunted as he packed away his files and laptop after a long day examining documents, call logs and witness statements.

A small chuckle caught his attention and he turned to face Kieran, his assistant. "What are you laughing at?"

The brown haired man, who didn't look a day over 14 but was actually in his early twenties, straightened up and stammered at him. "Nothing. Nothing." He brought a hand up to his mouth and continued as Seifer's gaze intensified. "Okay okay. Eesh, I've just never seen you… y'know? This worked up before."

The older blonde stood still in shock for a moment as the mannerisms of Kieran made him think of Raijin. He briefly wondered where his posse were before he sighed in defeat. Kieran was right. This was by no means his first case as a private investigator, but this one just wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"This case is pissing me off. I just need to clear my head." Seifer eventually told him.

"Are we still meeting for a drink later?" Kieran asked him.

"Yeah, I'm gunna get a room for the night." Seifer responded.

"I don't know why you live so far out of town man." Kieran headed for the door, and turned around just before leaving. "Say half 8 in the hotel lobby?"

Seifer nodded and Kieran left him alone in the office.

He'd been assigned a case directly from General Caraway. To find a trader selling rare items without a license. Caraway didn't necessarily want Seifer to bring him in, but to locate him, find out what he was selling, where he was selling, who he was selling to and how much he was selling for.

Seifer knew the General wanted as much evidence as he could get his hands on to be able to take this guy down himself. Hyne knows the General needed to get back in to the government's good books.

As did Seifer himself. After the Second Sorceress war, he had been pardoned thanks to Edea and her "it's both of us or neither of us" mentality. He quietly thanked her that day. She knew how Ultimecia had gotten in to both of their heads and she was strong enough to tell that to the council during his trial.

He hadn't wanted to stay in Balamb around everyone he'd almost killed during the war, so he travelled around the world, mostly in disguise of course, taking in all the sights he hadn't really been able to see whilst he was under _her_ control.

When he'd arrived in Deling, it was almost as if Caraway _knew_ Seifer was coming. He had been at the edge of the city waiting as Seifer walked towards Deling. His disguise didn't fool Caraway, but it did fool Caraway's men. Seifer was escorted in to Caraway's mansion and then in to his office.

It was there that Caraway had offered him a home, a new life, and a startup business. Seifer all but bit his hand off at the offering but was hesitant to begin with. It turned out that Caraway needed someone who was used to hiding in the shadows, moving round without being seen or heard, and someone who wasn't on the government payroll. After this revelation, Seifer had agreed to essentially work for the General on the condition that his home was completely out of the city walls, where he would have his own privacy. Caraway had reluctantly agreed.

Seifer locked up the office and went down to the parking lot to drive home. He glanced at his phone and noted he had two and a half hours before he met with Kieran. His house was an hour's drive, 45 minutes if he pushed his luck and his foot down.

He threw his bag on to the passenger seat, buckled up and made the journey home.

His mind had wandered throughout his drive, and Seifer had gotten himself more wound up thinking about the case. Over the past 2 weeks he had been searching through heaps of newspaper articles and call logs for everyone he knew of in the black market scene and not a single lead had jumped at him.

He sighed and shook his head. Tonight he wasn't going to think about it. He was going to go to town, have some drinks, then be back home in the morning ready to try again.

* * *

Seifer pulled into the parking lot of Deling's hotel and found a space. He'd packed a small bag with overnight essentials which he flung over his shoulder and headed towards the reception.

There was a small brunette woman behind the counter who offered a seductive smile at him. "Welcome to Deling Hotel. How may I help you?"

"I've got a room for the night, Almasy," he told her, reciprocating her smile with a small smirk. Maybe he could get himself laid tonight, that might help clear his head.

"Ok that's room 22 Mr Almasy. It's on the top floor if you'd like to take the elevator."

Seifer took the key from the receptionist and called the elevator. He got to his room and unlocked it before heading in.

The first thing he noticed was the bed. It was huge, a four-poster. He chuckled to himself, he liked those beds. Back at Garden, he often found himself fantasising about a certain whip-wielding instructor tying him to one to have her way with him.

There was no way Quistis Trepe had a whip and _wasn't_ in to anything kinky.

Seifer sat on the bed with his head in his hands. It wouldn't do well to be thinking like this. It had been 4 years since the end of the Second Sorceress War, and he _still_ had the hots for her.

He knew it wasn't just how attractive she was with her golden hair fanning out behind her, or the kinky imagery her whip provided him. She could spar with him verbally, and had done many times. She could keep up with his sarcastic retorts, and match them equally, if not better sometimes. Not that he'd ever let her know that though.

Seifer sighed. He missed it.

Casting his thoughts aside, he started unpacking his toiletries and moved to the en-suite. He'd already had a shower at home, but he still needed to do something with his hair and put some cologne on.

Once he was done, he went back in to the bedroom and started to change. He had decided on some tight black jeans, black boots and a royal blue shirt with emerald green stitching. He stood and placed himself in front of the tall mirror, smirking at his reflection. Yes, he thought, I'm getting laid tonight.

Seifer glanced at his phone for the time, _8.15pm_. He headed out of his room and back down the elevator towards the small bar in the lobby to wait for Kieran. He ordered himself a pint of Balamb Brew and got comfortable.

Kieran arrived about 10 minutes later and sat down in the chair next to Seifer after getting his own drink. They chatted about the hockey. Kieran still couldn't believe Seifer was a fan of the Balamb Behemoths, considering they were one place off the bottom spot of the league table. Kieran was originally from Dollet, so he was a fan of the Dollet Death Claws, who were currently second in the league.

The drinks flowed freely and Seifer was quite content when Kieran checked the time and made a motion to leave. "It's almost 11 and you know what she's like if I'm not home on time."

Seifer chuckled. "You're on such a short leash. You've been whipped, you know that?"

Kieran gave a small laugh in return. "I know, but it's worth it man." He got up, shook Seifer's hand and started to leave. "I'll see you Monday Almasy, and don't think about that case til then!"

Seifer smirked to himself. He wasn't thinking about the case at all. When he'd mentioned that Kieran was whipped, he had images of _her_ in his head. She would be his undoing. He knocked back the rest of his drink and went in search of a distraction.

As he walked along the streets, he saw a flashing neon sign with the words "Bear Claw" a few buildings down. He knew what Bear Claw was and decided this would be the perfect distraction.

He walked past the bouncers to get inside and listened to the song that has just started. There wasn't anyone on the stage right now, so he headed to the bar to get a beer.

He heard an announcement coming from the speakers around the club, "For her last performance here at the Bear Claw, say _hellooooo_ to Ruby Woo!" His eyes flickered to the stage as a confident redhead walked on and started grinding against the pole.

He started walking towards an empty chair at the front of the stage as she lowered herself back from the pole, eyes looking out towards the crowd. He could have sworn he knew those eyes, even if they weren't the right colour. The hair wasn't right either, but he just had this _feeling_. He settled down in the chair leaning back with his legs slightly parted.

The woman lifted herself back up and continued grinding. She looked over to Seifer and their eyes met. Seifer knew it. It was _her_. It was Quistis. He didn't let himself show any outward emotion, but kept his eyes on her as she started getting more and more passionate with the pole.

What he would have done to be that pole. His heart rate increased and his eyes darkened as he watched her, wondering how she had come to be doing this. Not that he minded, another fantasy just got ticked off his list.

He found he didn't mind the red hair, he liked it. A lot. Her eyes still bore directly into his and when she licked her lips he instantly went hard for her.

He started listening to the lyrics of the song as she was teasing not only him, but the rest of the crowd too.

~~ Come here you naughty girl, you're such a tease ~~

She dropped to her knees and started padding towards him on all fours. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She was so enticing.

~~ You look so beautiful, down on your knees ~~

She was getting closer and was about a metre away now. He licked his lips as subtly as he could. Oh how he wanted her.

~~ Keep on those high heel shoes, rip off all your clothes ~~

She moved and he saw her silhouette from the side. She was so _perfect_. Her hands started teasing their way over her heeled shoes, then sliding up her legs, all the while keeping her eyes focussed on him.

~~ You smell so fucking good, it makes me lose control ~~

That was it. Seifer knew he had to do something. She carried on teasing herself all the way up her body and he knew he _had_ to do what her hands were doing.

She broke eye contact and he saw her place a hand over her most private area. His breathe hitched and he found a pen and paper on the table beside him.

He quickly scribbled on it and waited until her performance was over.

He saw the Gil notes raining down on her and watched her with an unspoken lust, eyes dark and heavy-lidded as she gathered some up. He gave her a small, honest smile and saw her visibly falter. He held out the note and she moved closer. She took it from his fingers and let them touch for longer than was entirely necessary with a small smile on her lips.

He felt sparks where she had touched him, they jolted throughout his body.

He watched her go to the back of the stage then got up and went back to his room to wait.

Author's Notes: Clearly this is from Seifer's perspective. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter might get a bit steamy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I make no money from this piece of fiction. I do not own any song lyrics that may or may not appear. This is not suitable for minors.

Conment: This is the smut chapter, don't like, don't read.

Chapter 3

Quistis quickly returned back to her dressing room. Her heart was still racing and she had a slight sheen of sweat all over her body. She quickly towelled herself off.

She took out her contact lenses and brushed her hair. Quistis thought about whether to change, instead choosing to add a pair of thigh-high stockings to her bra and panties and then covering herself with a long trench coat, much like Seifer's old coat. A shudder made its way through her body thinking about Seifer.

Quistis made sure Save The Queen was pocketed in the coat before composing herself and leaving through the back door of the club.

Once she stepped outside she pulled the coat around herself even more to escape the chill of the evening. There were some of the clubs patrons having a fight outside, who luckily didn't notice her leaving.

Confident steps lead Quistis towards the hotel and she felt her stomach flutter with the anticipation of seeing Seifer again.

She reached the hotel and asked the woman at reception which floor room 22 was on. The woman behind the counter looked her over with mild distaste. "The top floor, miss."

Quistis called the elevator and tried to calm herself down. She stepped inside and rode to the top floor.

She noted that there were only 2 rooms on this floor, both separated by the hallway. Quistis gathered up all the courage she could muster and sharply knocked on the door with 22 in brass numbers.

The door opened to reveal a dimly lit room with soft plush carpet and a large four-poster bed in the centre. Quistis tentatively stepped forward, noting that she couldn't see _him_. The door softly closed behind her. She took a deep breath and held it in, listening for him, whilst she undid the coat and shrugged it off to pool at her feet.

A sharp intake of breath clued her in, she had heard him. Quistis smiled to herself and stayed exactly where she was. _He_ could make the first move.

Seifer was barefoot and padded slowly on the thick carpet towards her and gently used his fingers to brush Quistis' hair behind her left ear. Now it was her turn to inhale sharply. Quistis barely leaned in to his touch, but he felt her move all the same.

He felt like his heart was beating its way up his throat. Seifer leaned his mouth to Quistis' ear and growled softly "Quistis." Feeling both more cocky and more aroused, Seifer licked the up the shell of her ear and felt her shudder.

"Do you want this?" Seifer whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes" came the almost silent reply as Quistis arched herself back to feel Seifer behind her.

Seifer trailed his fingers lightly over both of her shoulders, feather-light touches driving Quistis insane. She knew he was teasing her, but she found herself wanting it, and craving his touches.

Quistis felt lips on her shoulder, then hands pulling her bra straps down her arms. Seifer's kissing distracted her enough for him to unclasp her bra and tug it off completely.

She immediately moved her hands to cover herself, however Seifer had other ideas. He took her hands in his, lifted them up above her head and brought them down behind his neck, leaning her back into his chest.

He leant down to kiss back up her neck to her ear. "Keep your hands there." Quistis felt exposed and at Seifer's mercy, however she found that she didn't mind as she ran her fingers through the nape of his hair, gently tugging at it.

Seifer's hands moved down her arms, to her sides and ran all the way to her hips, gripping them with more force as he tugged her back so she could feel how hard he was for her. Quistis let out a small moan at the feel of his cock poking her behind.

Seifer continued kissing her neck and started sucking lightly as his hands moved around to her flat stomach. They continued their ascent and curved around her firm, round breasts, making sure not to pay attention to her nipples just yet. He squeezed her breasts lightly, eliciting soft moans that he could feel travelling up her throat.

When his fingers lightly brushed over each of her nipples, Quistis pushed her chest out further towards his touch with a strangled cry, pushing her behind back towards his pelvis in the same movement.

Seifer continued lightly stroking her nipples, enjoying the beautiful sounds that came from within her.

"Hyne Quistis, I can't wait to hear you scream for me." Seifer then bit down on her left shoulder as he pinched both of her nipples with his fingers. Quistis let out a loud moan and he could feel her legs were trembling.

He brought his hands back to her hips and released his mouth from her shoulder. Quistis was turned round suddenly and found herself face to face with Seifer, still with her arms around his neck. His eyes were almost glowing with lust in the dim light.

Seifer looked at her and could see her rose-stained cheeks and wet lips, the result of her excitement and he leaned in to kiss her. He felt her melt as he wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms tightened around his neck.

Seifer ran his tongue along the seam of Quistis' full lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips willingly and their tongues duelled for battle, before Quistis let Seifer take control. He broke the kiss and looked directly in to her sparkling sapphire eyes. "Undress me." He commanded with half-lidded eyes.

Quistis moved her hands to the top buttons of his shirt and slowly started to undo them one by one. Once she reached the last one, she pulled it apart and down over his arms and started exploring his pecs with her fingertips. She grazed his left nipple with her finger and lightly raked her nails down over his abs, succeeding in bringing out a moan from Seifer's lips.

Feeling bolder, she sunk to her knees and licked down his stomach, further down until she reached the top of his jeans. From this height she could see the big bulge pushing against the tight material, she palmed it with her hand and gave it a squeeze, feeling just how big it actually was.

Seifer watched her with interest and passion as she teased him. He let her have this moment of control, but undid the belt on his jeans one-handed, before pulling it from its loops and wrapping it round the back of Quistis' neck. He used it to pull her back to her feet and forced another kiss onto her pink lips, then let it drops from his hands.

There was no battle for control in this round, Quistis was fine with Seifer taking the lead again, though she didn't stop undressing him. Her fingers undid the button and zip on his jeans, and slid them down his thighs. Her fingers hooked on the waistband of his boxers, and slowly started to peel them down over his hard cock, which sprung back up once she'd pushed them down far enough.

Quistis took Seifer's hard length in her hand, and gently stroked it, feeling its smooth velvety texture. He was bigger than anyone she'd been with before. Seifer broke the kiss and threw his head back as a guttural moan erupted from his throat. Quistis bit her lower lip and looked up at him through her long lashes. "Seifer, please."

In an instant he picked her up by the waist and Quistis felt herself land in the middle of the bed with a small bounce. She noted Seifer tug off his jeans and boxers and he crawled up the bed in between her legs. He took one leg in his hands, slipped her shoe from her foot and peeled the stocking down from her thigh until her creamy skin was exposed to him.

Seifer trailed kisses back from her foot to the inside of her thigh, then did the same to her other leg, ridding her of the materials. He kissed just above her panties, soft and sensual kisses, inhaling the scent that was just pure Quistis.

Quistis pushed her hips up to feel more of Seifer's kisses grazing along her skin. Seifer pulled her panties off and gripped her hips with his large hands, keeping her in place.

He leaned in and ever so slowly dragged his tongue over her clit. Quistis moaned loudly at the sudden burst of pleasure and tried bucking her hips upwards to gain more pressure. Seifer felt himself getting harder, if that was even possible, at the sounds Quistis was making. It egged him on to continue licking her at a torturous pace.

Seifer suddenly stopped, resulting in a whine from Quistis. He rested his chin on her public bone and smirked up at her. "Did you bring your whip?"

Breathless, Quistis could only nod at him. She pointed towards the forgotten coat laying in a heap on the floor.

Seifer got up off the bed and searched the pockets of the coat. He found the whip and caressed it with his fingers. He walked to the side of the bed, and grabbed Quistis' hands together. He coiled the whip around each of her wrists, binding them together, and then to the top left corner of the bed, leaving it just loose enough for Quistis to still be laying in the middle.

Seifer went back to retrieve his belt, and used it to restrain Quistis' left leg to the bottom left corner of the bed. Looking around the room, he decided on using his jeans to restrain her right leg and tied one of the jean legs around her right ankle and the right post.

Satisfied that Quistis was secure enough, Seifer dove back between her legs and started licking more eagerly, whilst his hands went up to pinch and pull at both her nipples.

The sudden onslaught of pleasure had Quistis in another world. All she could feel was pleasure, Seifer's tongue was nothing short of magical. She didn't know it, but Quistis was moaning louder than she had before. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps and she was writhing underneath Seifer, pulling at the restraints.

"Oh _Hyne_!" Seifer wondered for a moment if the room was soundproof, he was sure the room below them might be hearing Quistis by now.

"SEIFER!" Quistis screamed as her stomach began to tighten. Seifer bought his right hand down and pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them at just the right spot to give her even more stimulation. "You're so wet Quis. Come for me."

He carried on licking her, putting more pressure on her clit with his tongue and pinching her nipple harder. He could feel her tense up, then she squirmed beneath him as he felt her tighten around his fingers. "Fuck Seifer, yes!"

He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, whilst looking directly into her eyes. "Mmm." She was watching him taste her, with a satiated smile. Seifer leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, before pulling back slightly. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet," he smiled at her.

Seifer sat up and moved himself so he was straddling Quistis' waist. He leant towards the corner of the bed to untie the whip, but couldn't quite reach so shuffled himself further up her naked body. Quistis' vision started to return to normal after seeing stars and caught sight of Seifer's hard cock, the tip only mere inches away from her face. She leaned forward as best she could and flicked the tip with her tongue, tasting the pre-cum already there.

Seifer stilled and growled in his throat. "You want to do that again?" He asked her. His only response was feeling Quistis' tongue licking the head of his cock again. He shuffled closer until his length was directly above her mouth, and pushed it down so she could take it in. She obliged and started sucking like it was what she was born to do. Seifer had to stop himself from collapsing on her.

With enough effort, Seifer managed to completely untie the whip and immediately felt one of her hands fondling his balls whilst the other went to his arse and squeezed the firm flesh there. He couldn't resist her, he was melting with the feel of her surrounding him, but he wanted more, he needed more.

As he was watching her pretty face take almost all of his cock in, he used a hand to stroke her hair and murmured "I love this colour on you, you're so Hyne-damned beautiful you know."

Quistis let Seifer's cock fall out of her mouth to reply. "It was only for my costume but it's growing on me." Seifer looked at her, her swollen lips curved up in a small smile, her cheeks red from the compliment and her hair mussed up slightly. He moved back down so he covered her body with his own and they were face to face.

He kissed her again, only this time Quistis felt it was more than just lust, it felt passionate and loving, something she never thought Seifer could display. His fingers ran through her hair, massaging her scalp. She moaned into the kiss and returned the affection with her fingertips.

Her legs were still parted and tied to the bed. Seifer ran his hands down them before pulling back and looking at her with seriousness in his eyes for confirmation.

Quistis tightened her grip in his hair. "Please Seifer, do it now. I want this, so much."

Seifer didn't waste any time and thrust himself into her tight wet heat. Quistis moaned again, she was being filled by Seifer completely and it was creating the most amazing feeling inside of her. Impulsively, she clenched herself around him and heard him growl in appreciation. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust in harder and faster.

Quistis knew at this moment that this was the best sex she'd ever had, and with Seifer no less! She pulled his head down to meet his lips and this time it was all wet and sloppy, their tongues curling around one another.

As they broke apart for breath, Quistis could see beads of sweat forming on Seifer's forehead, chest and arms as he picked up the pace and continued to drive his cock deep inside of her. He could feel his orgasm was approaching fast. Quistis felt his animalistic power as she was being fucked by him, her stomach tightening as her own orgasm was close by.

Seifer reached down in between them to rub at her clit, causing her to scream his name again as she came for the second time that evening. He thrust hard into her twice more before he came, groaning her name into her ear.

Seifer slowly pulled out of Quistis and collapsed beside her on the bed, almost panting. She was watching him with fascination and leant over to untie her feet from the bed. Once she was free of her restraints, she curled herself into Seifer's body and kissed his shoulder.

"That was amazing. Do you think we can do it again sometime?"

Seifer chuckled and reached to pull her hand to his face. He pressed light kisses to her knuckles.

"I want to do that with you as often as I can." He faced her and smiled a sweet smile, knowing it was reserved only for Quistis.

..

I've not decided whether to leave it as it is or to continue the story. Please let me know in the comments.


End file.
